Stagnant Water, or is it?
by Raven Rite
Summary: When the renowned master of the Shunshin ends up in Remnant as a child, how will the gang handle this 'newbie' Actually, how will Remnant handle him?


**I may not be the best at writing these but hey, a boy can dream right? Anyway feel free to give me your thoughts and ideas so I can make this story a masterpiece, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Land of Fire, Naka River**

...Wind..

..The strong force of wind swept his already wild, unkempt hair. He could feel it gripping him from all different sides, his clothing flapping wildly. The ever so mysterious and expansive element clawed at his face and exposed arms, yet all he felt was the pleasant breeze.

Given the situation, he could almost relax his already tired body from countless hours of running, almost...

Why you ask? Well for right now, at this very moment, the cause of the gale was not from a sudden storm or hurricane. But rather, it was gravity pulling his dead weight down from the cliff side from which he willingly threw himself off of.

As it dawned on him, time felt to have slowed down.

 _'..So..this is it..'_ He thought as a solemn look appeared on his face. If only he had eyes so he can see the moon one more time. After all, what more than to look at a full moon before your death. You could say that it would be a, beautiful ending.

 _'If only I had the chance to go back and tell myself to avoid Danzo...'_ He thought as his mind flashed back to where Danzo stole his eye.

 _'...I maybe could have saved the Uchiha from bringing their own destruction.'_ Finishing that thought, his body submerged into the river, all of his existence would shortly be erased.

Not giving a second thought he did the hand signs for himself be taken by the Body Elimination Technique. He could feel his body becoming lighter and lighter. More and more he felt like his body was burning and being ripped to pieces on a molecular level.

Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity had gone by, it all stopped.

No more painful ripping sensations, no more burning. No more...anything.

Finally, Shunshin no Shisui was dead.

...Or so he thought..

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

In a dark and empty void lay the famed Shunshin master.

His body looked as if he hadn't gone through hours of evading Danzo's roots. Evident by his overall cleanliness. All evidence seemed to have, disappeared.

As he lay there, actually, more likely to be flowing in the empty space, he opened his eyes into, well, nothing.

Contemplating whether this was the afterlife or not, he honestly hated it.

With nothing around him as far as he could perceive, he described the entirety of the place with one word.

Boring..

That was all it took for the Ravenette to succumb to boredom. With nothing to interact with, let alone look at, all he could do was float in nothing.

Suddenly without warning, his body convulsed eliciting a yelp as pain spread through his body.

A glow appeared to envelope him as he grit his teeth. He helplessly held on to his sides as sweat began to roll roll down his face. Feeling his entire body burning with such intensity left him screaming internally.

 _'What's happening to me?!'_ He inwardly asked himself whilst gritting his teeth in pain.

Gasping for air as a white hot pain made itself present in his lungs. He grasped his chest and let out uneven breaths.

A few grunts escaped his lips as he continued to convulse.

As if by a miracle, the pain subsided until it was no more. He could regain control of his body once more, breathing returning to a slow and steady pace.

He started to relax and let death have him.

That was until he heard the chirping of...

' _Birds?'_ He inwardly frowned at the thought.

 _'And is that smell... lavender?'_

Confusion led to utter shock and disbelief as he opened his eyes to the sight of someone standing next to him.

His mind was blank as he could not shake the fact that he HAD his eyes back. He was shaken out of his stupor when the person noticed him staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"Hey kid you alright?" A young man's voice asked with concern and slight surprise seeing that the said kid had woken up a lot earlier than he thought.

Thinking in a mix of confusion and shock as he somehow had eyes. Last he recalled was losing and giving one away.

"Wha-.." Was all he could utter before falling back down into the bed and drifting right back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Never in all her ife, never had Taiyang Xiao Long witnessed a boy, a child no less, fall from the sky and into the water and miraculously survive the impact. How he had not been pancaked by the force of the impact was beyond her.

I mean sure he had done some crazy things in his life as a kid but this was well, crazier.

As if that wasn't the most ridiculous thing to happen, he had managed to come out with only 3 broken ribs and a fractured arm.

The kid might as well have been made of solid steel or he had his aura take the full brunt of the impact.

But..

That was impossible, as the child looked like he was a few years older than his little Yang and Ruby.

No way he could have the capability to unlock his aura, let alone have it strong enough to save his life from a fall from the FREAKING sky. It was simply ridiculously impossible!

Now...

What could have made this boy fall from the sky? Did he fall off a bullhead or an airship?

No.. He was certain he'd have seen it as it was a clear day. No clouds to obstruct his vision from a large piece of metal flying in the sky.

 ***Sigh***

'I guess I'll just have the kid when he wakes up again.' He inwardly told himself as a solemn look appeared on his face.

He took one last look at the child before leaving to check on his little girls.

Unbeknownst to him, they've been hiding in the closet for the entire time. Looking through the barely noticeable crack of the door.

* * *

"Yang is he gone?" A high pitched child's voice asked her older sister in a whisper, barely audible to their father who was long gone now.

"Think so, let's get out quietly." Her older sister whispered back.

"Like ninjas?"

"Yes like ninjas." The older sister said in amusement.

As they stepped out into the light peaking through from the window by the bed, a small young blonde, revealed to have lilac colored eyes and sported a grin and a look of accomplishment.

She had successfully infiltrated the room who her father had brought the mysterious boy in a week ago.

She and her sister had asked her dad so many questions regarding the lad.

Who was he? Was he some hobo? Was he someone else's child their father had kidnapped?

That had earned a blank look from Taiyang who immediately grounded the two girls for being so nosy.

Later that day he had stuck his foot inside a crap filled shoe. Looking at the three culprits, Yang, Ruby and finally Zwei, the owner of the foul smelling turd in his shoe.

After grounding them, Zwei included, he got himself a drink from the fridge. Only for a pig to come running out from said fridge, tackling him to the ground and practically destroying the kitchen along with his favorite shirt. If that wasn't enough, he was tackled once more not from a pig but a large bull.

In the end he found the guilty trio and grounded them, Zwei included. He went as far as to lock them in their room and placed traps in every possible exit.

Smirking at her father's futile attempts at stopping them, he had forgotten that they had Zwei to _dig_ a hole through the wall and into the closet with the boy.

 **Thud**

A look of horror appeared on her face as she turned to look at Ruby who had tripped on Zwei.

"Oops, hehe." Her younger sister gave her a sheepish grin while trying hard not make anymore unnecessary noise.

* * *

After a week of of torture from his little girls, he decided he would let them come out of their _prison_ tonight if they behave. Taiyang went to deliver the _prisoned_ trio their dinner before he decided to sit down on the couch after a long day of work.

As he opened the door to their room, an explosion of whip cream and flour covered him.

"..." His eye twitched in annoyance.

'I'm not mad...I'm not mad..'

As if to further make a fool of him, a well placed bag of feather s fell on him, successfully covering his upper body in feathers.

Ok, now he was about to give them the grounding of a lifetime.

How had his little girls of four and seven managed to bring these large animals into his home without him knowing, he will never know. How he had fallen for every trap they've set up, he will never know. How, as an experience hunter, did he not forsee any of it? He will never know.

 **Thud**

A sound he suspected came from Ruby who had seemingly tripped on either a boot or Zwei came from the room their new arrival occupied.

* * *

Yang was about to tell Ruby to be more careful but the sudden opening of the door and an annoyed look of her father stopped her in her tracks.

Now both her and Ruby gave their father a sheepish grin. Then laughed at their father's appearance.

Taiyang was about to scold them but the boy who was supposed to be in the bed was now standing upside down on the ceiling.

Ruby had stars in her eyes, Yang and Taiyang had a look of disbelief.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The boy asked in a serious tone, Sharingan blaring to life. Although, a single tomoe was present.

"I asked you a ques-" He was immediately cut off as he felt a sudden wave of dizziness.

His eyes returning back to their onyx colored state, he lost his grip on the ceiling.

Taiyang quickly snapped out of his stupor and jumped in to catch the boy before he could land on his head.

"Wahts havenningg..." The kid incoherently asked before he drifted back to unconsciousness, chakra exhaustion being the cause of his sudden dizziness.

Letting out a breath, Taiyang put the kid back on the bed before giving his daughters a disapproving look. In turn, they both suddenly found interest in the ground and ceiling.

"You can come in just as long as I am in the room. Yes that means you too Zwei."

Said furball barked in approvable.

"Who is he dad?" Yang asked, Lilac eyes filled with curiosity.

"I don't know." Taiyang answered with a slight frown. "I just know that things might just get interesting with him around."

"Oh and you're all still grounded." Looking at them with an irritated look, his eyes traveled down to his shoes to witness Zwei peeing on his leg.

"..." He struggled to contain his anger as he began to twitch in irritation.

Both Yang and Ruby tried their hardest to stop themselves from laughing. But their red face and tears couldn't be contained and they lost it, they laughed at the sight and didn't regret having to wash the dishes and doing the extra chores the next day.

* * *

 **Annnnnd cut! Uhhg I'm finally done after long hours of non stop work. Please give me your thoughts, reviews and questions. Yes, yes, I AM that 'Guy.' I am the one. The only. BATMAN. Goodbye forever and blah blah blah, insert evil here and there yada yada blah.**

 **Until next time readers!**


End file.
